The main principle of a three-dimensional (3D) display technology is that a left and a right eyes of a user receive different images respectively, the images received by the left and the right eyes are analyzed by the brain and then overlapped, so as to make the user to perceive a layering of the images, and then a stereoscopic impression may be perceived.
At present, the 3D displayer mainly includes a displayer used together with a 3D glass and a glass-free 3D displayer. A parallax barrier technology is one of the glass-free 3D technologies, where a grating is generally used to form on a display screen non-opaque stripes arranged at intervals. The grating comprises a liquid crystal layer, a first substrate and a second substrate which are arranged respectively on two sides of the liquid crystal layer, and a polarizing film. By controlling a voltage difference between electrodes of the first and the second substrates, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer may rotate and then opaque stripes (i.e., a parallax barrier grating) are formed. When the grating is turned on, because of the parallax barrier grating, the images which can be observed by the left eye may only be observed by the left eye but cannot be observed by the right eye; the images which can observed by the right eye may only be observed by the right eye but cannot be observed by the left eye. When the grating is turned off, the parallax barrier grating may not occur on the display panel, so the displayer becomes an ordinary 2D displayer.
The 3D displayer of a conventional parallax barrier technology is arranged in the following way: each column of sub-pixels of a pixel array is formed by red, green and blue sub-pixels and is arranged aligned to each other. Each pixel is formed by the sub-pixels of three colors; therefore a display resolution of a display device is just a physical resolution thereof. As a result, when the display device is of a high Pixels Per Inch (PPI), the sub-pixel needs to be of a smaller size, and an electrode width of the parallax barrier corresponding to the sub-pixels needs also to be very small. Therefore, the electrode width needs to be of a high precision, and a process thereof is difficult. In addition, the electrodes of a grating substrate need to be controlled row by row and one by one, so the control is complex.